disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Di Amara
Diane "Di" Amara is the main antagonist of the first half of the second season of Big Hero 6: The Series. She is a clone of Liv Amara, a self-made billionaire and the founder of Sycorax. Though the ambitions of her company appear to be morally sound, Di secretly invested in biological mutation—a sinister practice that endangers San Fransokyo as a cover to save her creator. Background At an unknown point, Sycorax scientist Liv Amara created genetically engineered symbiotic organism called parasynths. When she proposed her findings to the scientific community, doctors refused to let her carry out trials. So, Liv decided to test the parasynths on herself. However, the parasynths unexpectedly evolved to attack human cells instead and started deteriorating Liv from the inside. With no options left, Liv, before confining to suspended animation, created a genetic duplicate named Di to find a cure at Sycorax. The duplicate took on the Amara identity. Personality In the eyes of the public, Di is shown to be incredibly friendly towards her peers and employees, the latter group being amply rewarded for their contributions. Behind closed doors, however, Di is a corrupt and ruthless figure. Posing as a benevolent businesswoman, Di lures "investors" to her company, where she—either willingly or forcefully, depending on the subject—implants a chip into their body that turns them into monsters and took pleasure in turning people into them. Physical appearance Di is identical to Liv. Tall and slender with fair skin, pink lips, hazel eyes, and long blonde hair that falls over her left shoulder. Her standard outfit consists of a red short-sleeved shirt, darker red pencil skirt, black belt with a gold-colored buckle, and black high heels. Role in the series Season One Di Amara, under the guise of Liv Amara, first appears in "Big Problem", as a special guest on the SFIT campus. According to Professor Granville, Di is funding the school's new biotech center, which is to be named in Liv's honor. She visits the lab specifically to meet Baymax and his supposed creator, but quickly loses interest after learning that Hiro did not actually create the bot. On the way out, Di meets Karmi, a biology student. The two immediately hit it off and become well-acquainted during Di's stay—especially due to Karmi's latest invention being an iontophoretic delivery system. Di offers to fund Karmi's invention, and the two spend the day bonding over biology. A jealous Hiro tries to win over Di with an invention of his own, but he fails to impress. At the gala commemorating the new biotech building, Di dedicates her speech to Karmi. Midway through, however, she is attacked by a monster said to be a genetically mutated Orso Knox. Karmi uses her invention to defeat Knox before any true damage can be done, further impressing Di. With Knox sedated, Di offers to take the monster to her genetics lab and have her team work to save him. In "Countdown to Catastrophe", Di attends SFIT's Open House, where she puts special focus onto Karmi's project. While bonding with her prodigy, Alistair Krei awkwardly tries to weasel his way into the conversation. She is later among the attendees present for Honey Lemon's project on Lenore Shimamoto, in which she learns that Shimamoto was responsible for San Fransokyo's "Great Catastrophe". Season Two By the events of "Internabout", Di has recruited Karmi as an intern at Sycorax. Professor Granville, Honey Lemon, Go Go, Wasabi, and Hiro are invited by Di to the company headquarters for a tour in support of Karmi's latest achievement. At Sycorax, Di introduces her assistant Chris to the visitors. In "Seventh Wheel", Di forms an alliance with Momakase, whom she promises to pay handsomely in return for "investment" in her company. Momakase agrees, and at the Sycorax lab, Di implants a chip into Momakase that mutates her body. Momakase takes advantage of this transformation at a dinner of which Di is in attendance. During Big Hero 6's fight with Momakase, Di evacuates with the other attendees. In "Prey Date," Di and Chris go to the Frederickson Mansion for investing money by Mrs. Frederickson. She asks Di the progress of Orso Knox, who affirms that her team will have a breakthrough in 2-3 weeks. Hiro becomes suspicious of Di upon overhearing Di and Mrs. Frederickson's conversation and pulls up an online video of Di being interviewed by Bluff Dunder, where she said the exact same answer to him when asked about Knox's status. Di later catches Hiro and Karmi sneaking around in her lab but they reveal that they are there to find a way to restore Knox. Eventually, Orso is restored to his human form, and he makes a public statement with Di by his side declaring his healthy return. Afterward, Di blackmails Orso to continue investing in Sycorax as she threatens to turn him back into his monster form should he refuse, gesturing to a biotech chip she injected into his right forearm. In "Something's Fishy", Di learns about the mother-daughter crime-dancing duo High Voltage and breaks them out of prison. In addition, she has stolen two electric eels from San Fransokyo Aquarium. She demands High Voltage to pay her in return for releasing them and implants them with a biochip containing the eels' genetics to allow the two to use their electricity powers without the energy orb. This also causes the duo to mutate into eel-like creatures, and Di later reacquires them, keeping the mutants in her office aquarium. Di later goes to SFIT to visit Granville in her office in "Nega-Globby," but sees Honey Lemon rushing into the office to obtain permission from Granville to use the lab to create a cure for Globby. Di overhears the whole conversation and sends Chris to steal a sample of Globby and bring it to Sycorax for examination. She creates an enormous glob-like creature after running tests on the sample. However, the monster breaks loose and escapes. Di decides that now, it is the city's problems. In "Muira-Horror!" Di sought to acquire Muirahara Woods for a nature observatory but she runs into Hiro and Alistair Krei who is also bidding on the woods for a Krei tech campus. She learns from Hiro that there is a meteorite named "Bessie" causes electronics to malfunction and Ned Ludd, who is a fabled Hibagon. Inspired by Hiro, she decides to find "Bessie" herself. She and Chris visit Ned, whom Di orders Chris to disable him. She places a transdermal patch on Ned and sends him to deal with Krei and Hiro. After taking Bessie and putting it in a containment tank as the meteorite's energies are isolated, it causes the patch on Ned to activate and transforms him into the real-life Hibagon that hunts down Krei, Go Go and Hiro. She takes Bessie back to Sycorax and extracts the energies from within the meteorite. In "Something Fluffy", as the monster attacks begin to escalate, Hiro notices that Sycorax's involvement has been going higher. He attempts to pin down Di at an SFIT speaker event. She sees Hiro is quickly catching up with her and decides to make an "insurance policy" to save public face. She and Chris bio-engineer the Mayoi, plant-based creatures. Meanwhile, she uses her partnership with Mr. Sparkles by combining his DNA with the Mayoi's plant genes, which gives him the ability to control the Mayoi at will. After the Mayoi are accepted by the citizens, to divert all suspicions from Di, it is made to appear that Mr. Sparkles is the one behind the mutated villains and who turned the Mayoi into monsters to fight against Big Hero 6. Di pretends to save the team and the city with a cure she "developed" that turns the Mayoi back into their infantile, harmless state. Hiro reluctantly accepts her help, and the team reverted the other Mayoi. However, Mr. Sparkles escapes with the Mayoi, and Di and Sycorax are praised by the public, much to Hiro's frustration. Afterward, Di returns to a lab inside Sycorax, and walks to a tube with a body inside, telling the subject: "I won't let you down." thumb|250px|Di and Liv Amara. In "Lie Detector", Di seeks out gold when she sees Chris' cupcakes with gold flakes. She hopes to invest gold at Sycorax by meeting up with Bluff Dunder and asking him for the investment. Meanwhile, her mutant henchmen failed to retrieve gold from the freighter due to Big Hero 6's intervention. Frustrated with the young heroes, Di decides to make use of the Energy she extracted from Bessie. She later gives Chris an assignment before leaving on another meeting. They are both interfered by Hiro and Baymax, the latter is secretly equipped with a lie-detecting software to expose Di. Hiro asks Di, whom he suspects is Liv, if Liv Amara is creating the monsters, to which Di replies that "Liv Amara is not creating the monsters" before departing; Baymax's "ding" sound signals Di is telling the truth. Later, Di combines the contents of Bessie with bear DNA to create a meteorite bear monster and sends it to San Fransokyo Trust to seize the gold, knowing that Big Hero 6 will try to stop it from doing so. Its electromagnetic blasts cripple the technologies of Big Hero 6, allowing the monster to escape with the gold. Di returns to her lab and informs the subject she got the gold as she wipes off some ice from the tube's glass to reveal that the subject is Liv Amara in a comatose state, confirming that Di is not lying: Di Amara is the one creating monsters. In "City of Monsters," Di introduces parasynths to Karmi and entrusts her to create a cure for an unknown test subject. While Karmi works on the cure, Di goes back to the lab and begs Liv that she has to hold on a little longer. Karmi cannot find a solution to the problem and informs Di that they need a person skilled in robotics to fix the cure. Assuming that Karmi has outlived her usefulness, Di decides to find someone else who is skilled in robotics to make the cure work and decides to obtain the knowledge of Wendy Wower. She sends Mr. Sparkles, the Mayoi, a re-mutated Knox, and Momakase to go capture Wendy. However, Big Hero 6 intercept the monsters at Torii Gate Bridge and manage to repel then using their new, upgraded armors and gears, thus saving Wendy. When the monsters return to Sycorax empty-handed, Di rebukes them for their failures, but Momakase (whose former employee had a similar problem with Big Hero 6) reveals Hiro's identity to Di and advises separating the leader from the team. Before discussing more, Di ushers them out of her office due to Karmi requesting to see her. Karmi informs Di of her recent breakthrough with Hiro, but Di takes advantage of this and offers her an "upgrade". Di is later seen at SFIT alongside Chris, watching Hiro and Baymax (who have arrived after receiving a distress call from Karmi) take on Bessie. Bessie shuts Baymax down with its electromagnetic blast, forcing Hiro to go to Karmi's aid by himself while allowing Di and Chris to confiscate Baymax. Di then activates the biochip implanted on Karmi, who transforms into a monster and seizes Hiro and the nanobots, taking them to Sycorax. Hiro and Baymax are brought to the tube containing Liv. Di shows footage of Hiro's friends sent to fight her mutated minions and demands Hiro to save Liv, promising to call off the monsters and restore Karmi if he helps. Hiro is confused over the existence of two Amaras, and Baymax scans both Di and Liv to find that they are genetically identical, but one is a clone. Di reveals that she is the clone created by Liv and has Chris show Hiro video footage of how Liv was placed into the tube and how her clone came into existence—Liv had tested the parasynths on herself, but they started deteriorating her from the inside, so she created her clone whom she had entrusted to find a cure before entering cryo-state. The clone then reveals her true identity to Hiro and threatens to have her monsters destroy the city should Hiro refuse to help. After Di administers the nanobots and Karmi's cure into Liv, Hiro and Baymax use a special virtual reality system to conduct their operations on Liv by remotely piloting the bots and firing the cure to disintegrate the parasynths, ultimately succeeding in eliminating the deadly parasites. Following a successful operation, Hiro asks Di to hold up her end of the deal, but she intends to mutate him instead. When Hiro tries to escape, she incites Karmi to attack him. While evading a now-feral Karmi, Hiro kicks Di's phone out of her hand, but Di has already activated genetic enhancements on Chris, who transforms into a hulk-like figure. With enhanced muscles, Chris easily disables Baymax and tosses Di's phone back to her. Di then watches as Hiro, after being grabbed by Karmi, makes an emotional plea for the monster to fight against Di's control so that when Di commands Karmi to eat him, the monster is able to resist her orders. Furious, Di orders Chris to finish the job, prompting Karmi to protect Hiro by fighting Chris, who overpowers her and pins her down thanks to his enhancements. Hiro tries to intervene, but Chris tosses him over to Di, who then pins him down with her knee. She sticks a transdermal patch on him but loses her phone to Liv, who has just woken up from her comatose state. Happy to see her creator revived, Di rushes over to hug Liv, who asks Di what she has done. Di simply replies that she has done what Liv had created her to do, but Liv, having witnessed the horrific scene before her, solemnly states that she did not want to be saved in that manner. To Di's dismay, Liv then removes the enhancements from Chris and, declaring that she is doing the right thing, reverses Karmi's transformation. Di reacts angrily to Liv's lack of gratitude, only for Liv to admit that she is ashamed of her clone's destructive actions, much to the latter's shock. Soon thereafter, Di is arrested along with Chris while Liv presumably regains ownership of Sycorax. Trivia *Liv and Di's names are puns on "Live and Die". Gallery BH6 Big Problem 1.jpg|Granville: "Students, meet Ms. Amara." Big Problem 41.png|Di from Baymax's POV Big Problem 42.png|Di looking at Baymax's exoskeleton Big Problem 2.jpg|Hiro: "Hyperspectral cameras, carbon-fiber skeleton." Big Problem 14.png Big Problem 35.png Big Problem 38.png Countdown to Catastropher 27.png Internabout 3.jpg|Introducing her assistant Chris Seventh Wheel (2).png|"Let's say... motivated." Seventh Wheel (4).png|"I make dreams come true." Seventh Wheel (7).png|Working on Momakase Seventh Wheel 3.jpg|"You might feel a slight pinch." Seventh Wheel 1.jpg|With Alistair Krei and Richardson Mole Seventh Wheel (9).png|About to activate Momakase's biochip Prey Date (6).jpg|"This is my disappointed face." Liv smiles.jpg Bighero6 Nega Globby 03.jpeg The Fate of Roommates (13).png|Accepting Mr. Sparkles' request BH6207LivAmaraGrin.png|"Pretty. But when I'm done with you, Bessie, you'll be beautiful." Something Fluffy 6.jpg BH6208LivStaresAtHiro.png|Glaring at Hiro Hamada Something Fluffy 5.jpg Lie Detector 10.png|"Chris, you're a lifesaver!" Lie Detector 11.png|Bluff Dunder: "Well that sounds like an expensive ailment!" Lie Detector 17.png|"I am sick and tired of Big Hero 6 getting in our business!" Lie Detector 5.png|"Good news, I got the gold." BH6211LivsReveal.jpg|"...an upgrade." Di reveals her true nature to Karmi City of Monsters - Di and Liv.jpg|Di forces Hiro to save Liv Diane shocked.png|Di is shocked when getting betrayed by Liv Diane arrested.png|Di gets arrested to face punishment for her crimes Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Adults Category:Scientists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Villains Category:Alternate Forms